Photograph
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: Songfic inspirado en la canción de Ed Sheran. No es como si no lo supiera desde antes, su mente era bastante imaginativa cuando él salía a escena y ese verano, que empezó con una pequeña lágrima se transformó en algo que es digno de una fotografía.


_**Hey! Aquí Yatziri.**_

 _ **Creo que me voy a desaparecer un LARGO tiempo de todo porque estoy escribiendo algo que requiere toda mi atención y si les gustan Las Crónicas de Kane (unos libros que me recuerdan mucho a Dipper y Mabel) les invito a esperar noticias mías.**_

 _ **Experimente con un punto de vista diferente. Espero que les guste, en verdad que sí.**_

 _ **Les imploro con mi vida de escritora que me dejen un comentario.**_

 _ **Un abrazote a todos.**_

* * *

 _ **Los personajes no son míos. Le pertenecen a Disney y sobre todo al creador de la serie: Alex H.**_

 _ **Oh! Y la canción a Ed Sheran que fue la inspiración de este fic.**_

* * *

 **Photograph**

PACÍFICA

No es como si no lo supiera desde antes que sentía algo por él, en ocasiones su mente era bastante imaginativa.

Aún recordaba la primera fotografía mental de él, que sucedió en medio de un abrazo y la tos incomoda que delataba más de lo que ambos podían decir; en ese entonces eran unos niños en una fiesta elegante con un fantasma resentido.

La segunda fotografía llegó de la mano con las fantasías, mismas habían crecido verano tras verano, creciendo desde que Mabel era su mejor amiga y la invitaba al menos una vez a la semana a la Cabaña del Misterio para una pijamada alucinante que incluía cantidades industriales de comida chatarra, canciones de moda gritadas al bosque y ¿por qué no? Bromas a su gemelo.

Era emocionante hacerlo, entraba a su cuarto de puntillas una vez que sabía que su plan funcionaría porque lo había repasado tantas veces en su cabeza que no había fallo alguno o una alternativa inmediata por si pasaba cualquier cosa.

Usualmente Mabel le imponía un reto que les valdría un regaño de Dipper por la mañana: como pintarle la cara o el cabello. O que Pato durmiera sobre su pecho para despertar con la pintoresca vista del trasero de un cerdito. Pero ese día su amiga le había puesto un reto más difícil: un beso.

Y la mente siniestra estaba justo detrás de ella, empujándola.

-El tren de los besos llega a la estación – susurraba desde detrás con una risa estridente (o al menos así sonaba para ella). - ¡Mua! ¡Mua!

Pacífica le dedicó una mirada cargada de intención a pesar de que Mabel no parecía darse cuenta. Su amiga aún creía que era la mejor casamentera del planeta y la obsesión de momento era la de su hermano con cualquiera… hasta con ella: una Northwest.

-¡Calla! – le reprendió. – Lo haré ¿vale?

Ella soltó una bocanada de aire y observo por la ventana, después al rostro sereno que descansaba bajo ella. Dipper tenía quince años, creció durante el año escolar, incluso su rostro dejó de ser redondo e infantil. Por un momento sintió algo en el estómago, como la caída libre. Vio sus labios y le recorrió un escalofrío. Definitivamente lo encontraba atractivo. Respiró y besó su mejilla, así, rápido y tan suave como podía cuando le urgía correr lejos de esa habitación, del aroma de pino que Dipper solía usar todos los días.

Pero al darse la vuelta se golpeó con Mabel, que cayó al piso y ella sobre la cama, sobre su hermano, que se despertó y la golpeó en el la frente.

-¿Qué hacen en mi cuarto? – les cuestionó él con los brazos cruzados.

Pacífica fulminó a Mabel.

-Tenía un reto –mascullo. – Y ya lo complí.

-Yo no he visto nada – se quejó Mabel en medio de una sonrisa pilla. Dipper observó a su hermana fijamente y buscó su reflejo en la ventana, buscando algo de pintura en su rostro.

Ella negó fuertemente a Mabel, intuyendo sus pensamientos. No lo besaría, no de nuevo.

Pero Mabel la señaló acusadoramente. La verdad es que no pasaba nada si no cumplía el reto; probablemente su amiga sólo diría que la entendía a la perfección y que no había nada de malo en que le gustara su hermano.

Sólo había un problema: a ella no le gustaba Dipper. Nada. Ni un poco. Era atractivo, sólo eso.

-Pues mi cara está perfecta así que no han podido hacerme nada, bobas – dijo él en una risa burlona. - ¿Qué dicen a eso?

Mabel la miró, alzando una ceja. Retándola. Si no lo besaba creería que le gustaba y las cosas no eran así.

Ella se volvió en un segundo, tomó el rostro de Dipper y cerró los ojos para besarlo, no le importaba si eran sus ojos o su nariz o su frente. Mabel la había retado a besarlo en el rostro y ella cumpliría. No contaba con que sus labios se golpearan y sus narices también.

No duró mucho, pero ella se había dado cuenta de algo. Le gustaba. Dipper le gustaba y sus labios también.

-Qué estás rojo, bobo. – rio Mabel antes de jalarla del brazo y cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué fue eso? –le preguntó su mejor amiga. Ella se encogió de hombros y corrió al cuarto de la chica.

Cuatro años habían pasado desde entonces y ella recordaba su beso claramente, aún cuando veía al chico besarse con Candy en la estación de autobuses al regreso del verano mientras ella abrazaba a su amiga con una lagrima pequeña que delataba dos sentimientos: alegría por ver a Mabel y algo de tristeza al ver al chico que había llegado a querer besando a otra chica. Eran ciertas algunas cosas que leía en las revistas: el amor puede doler. Ella lo sabía porque era lo único que conocía; por sus padres, por su familia y la escuela; incluso por Mabel y por su hermano.

* * *

DIPPER

Candy y él habían comenzado a salir a principios del verano pasado, lo que quería decir que iba a cumplir un año con ella. No es como si se hablaran en el año escolar, o como si en verdad le emocionara verla de nuevo pero al bajar del camión ahí estaba ella: con la sonrisa serena y los ojos tranquilos bajo las gafas cuadradas.

El buscó en su interior alguna emoción pero no encontró ninguna, salvo un ligero nerviosismo que atribuía a la oportunidad inigualable de seguir trabajando en los diarios con su tío Ford y aventar fuegos pirotécnicos con el tío Stan.

-Ya estamos aquí, Dipper – le dijo su hermana golpeándolo con el codo. – Candy vino a recibirte.

Dipper asintió con una media sonrisa y se colocó la gorra sobre la cabeza.

-¡Y mira! Pacífica ha venido también. – tal vez su cuello había sufrido lesiones al observar por la ventana sobre el hombro de su hermana.

¿Por qué razón se había entusiasmado tanto al saber que la rubia estaba ahí? Ni idea. Pero aquellas cosas que trató de sentir por su novia empezaban a fluir justo ahora, viéndola a un lado de la mejor amiga de su gemela.

Al bajar del camión Candy se abrazó a él efusivamente y lo besó de la misma manera, no es que besarla fuera una mala experiencia pero no le agradaban mucho las muestras en público. La apartó ligeramente con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola – le saludo una voz ligera y fresca por detrás de él. - ¿Qué tal la escuela?

Pacifica Northwest tenía las manos sobre los hombros de Mabel y una sonrisa contagiosa en los labios que siempre solían tener una mueca despectiva que lo hacía irritarse.

-Aburrida – dijo su hermana, escupiendo saliva con la lengua de fuera en un sonido estridente. – Los he extrañado a todos.

-El pueblo se ha sentido un poco vacío sin ambos – dijo Candy abrazando a Mabel. –sobre todo porque Grenda no va a venir sino hasta la otra semana.

Mabel torció el gesto.

-Eso es una mala noticia. Las pijamadas tendrán que esperar.

-Lo que es una gran noticia para mí – dijo él, mirando a Mabel y Pacífica. – En especial porque no me someterán a más bromas, en especial ustedes dos.

La rubia se sonrojo ligeramente, él pensó que se veía especialmente atractiva cuando hacía algo como eso pero lo aparto de su mente tan rápido como llegó.

-Eres el blanco más fácil, Dipper. Acéptalo. Así que… ¿Cuáles son los planes para el verano? – preguntó ella en un chispazo de alegría.

Dipper se encogió de hombros, la verdad era que no le interesaba mucho lo que las chicas podían o no, hacer durante el verano, él estaba seguro de que ésta vez por fin podría ver al "Siempre detrás" en persona.

-¿Podríamos ir al museo? – preguntó Pacífica. – Tengo que ir a supervisar algunas cosas que mi familia donó, no queremos que nada turbio salga a la luz. No es como si fuera un secreto pero alguien debe de hacerlo.

Candy lo tomó brazo, seguramente quería que fueran solos a alguna parte, pero la verdad es que la propuesta de Pacífica le atraía más. Mabel debió de leerle la mirada o algo parecido porque llamó la atención de Candy.

-La verdad es que quisiera platicar con Candy a solas, debo contarle algo muy importante sobre Alexander.

Alexander era el novio de Mabel, vivía a solo unas cuadras de la casa que rentábamos para ir a la universidad y no le extrañaba nada que quisiera hablar de él, lo extraño era que no le contara a Pacífica primero.

-Supongo que tú irás a la Cabaña del Misterio. ¿No es así? – le preguntó la rubia mirándose las uñas y limpiándolas con el chaleco café que traía sobre el pequeño vestido violeta. La pregunta sonó más bien casual pero ella aparentaba mucha despreocupación al respecto. Se preguntó si ella querría que él la acompañara.

-Me gustaría acompañarte. Creo que tengo unas cosas que investigar acerca del pueblo. – la cara que le dedicó era una mezcla de sorpresa y felicidad.

-¡Vamos entonces! – exclamó, pero después levantó los hombros y aventó su larga trenza por detrás de su cuello. – Quiero decir, que es hora de irnos.

Al llegar al museo él sacó el diario número 4. Lo había terminado hace tiempo pero algunas cosas debían de ser advertidas con la tinta especial que sólo se ve en la luz ultravioleta.

El museo era un lugar agradable, probablemente lleno de mentiras que escondían la paranormalidad del lugar pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que algunas cosas eran reales.

Pacífica movía cuadros en la bodega y hace unas horas la había perdido de vista.

Bajó las escaleras hasta las que en su tiempo fueron las instalaciones del ojo cegado. Dicha organización aún persistía pero ahora él no sabría decir donde se encontraba el cuartel general y por qué razón no habían ido a quitarle la memoria. Cuando encontró a Pacífica una ligera sonrisa asomo por sus labios. Verla en ese instante le recordaba la segunda fotografía mental que se había hecho de ella: cuando en una fiesta elegante ella se había sentado en el suelo con una linterna y le había hablado sobre su familia.

Se sentó a su lado.

-¿Pacífica? – le llamó él. Pero ella se encontraba encendiendo y apagando la lámpara, justo como aquella vez.

-Mira esto – susurró. – Encontré registros de criaturas extrañas en el pueblo, pinturas, historias, escritos. Incluso un libro muy antiguo.

Le pasó un encuadernado de cuero, en la portada aparecían diferentes runas pero lo que le revolvió el estómago fue la imagen del centro: un triángulo amarillo con un ojo abierto.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste? – preguntó él.

-Justo a un lado de esto – le mostró con la linterna una pintura vacía de un bosque en el fondo, pero accionó el interruptor repetidamente. En la ilusión que creaba el parpadeo intermitente aparecían letras y más runas sobre la el bosque de fondo. La chica le pasó un álbum fotográfico. – Es el árbol genealógico de mi familia. Lo encontré debajo de la pintura.

Dipper buscó su mirada y lo que encontró en ella se parecía bastante a lo que encontraba en él cuando se miraba al espejo: determinación. Ella quería saber que era lo que sucedía con el libro, la pintura y el álbum de fotografías.

Sabía que, a partir de ese momento, todo cambiaría. Todo sería aún más difícil ¿Por qué motivo Bill tendría un propio diario? ¿Por qué revelarlo a Pacífica?

Tal vez por ese motivo acaricio su cabello queriéndola reconfortar un poco, se encontró apreciando el sonrojo de sus mejillas, el brillo de sus ojos que delataba al instante que ella también gustaba de resolver misterios y que seguiría hasta el final con ese diario a pesar de que sabía el riesgo al que se exponía.

Guardó ese momento para sí mismo, con los ojos abiertos, con el corazón palpitando a los sentimientos nacientes; cuando ella le sonrió el tiempo pareció detenerse un momento, lo suficiente para saber que tal vez, y sólo tal vez Mabel estaba en lo correcto al decirle que Candy no era para él.

* * *

PACÍFICA

Cerró los ojos un momento, ella podía jurar que sólo había pasado un segundo cuando los abrió de nuevo pero su cerebro le gritaba que era una mentirosa, que su familia siempre lo había sido.

¿Sería cierto? ¿Que la mayor parte de las cosas que pasaban en el pueblo eran culpa suya? Sabía a ciencia cierta que la fundación no le correspondía al cien por ciento a su familia y que eran unos mentirosos afortunados de tener tanto dinero. A ella no le molestaba poseer cosas, tener la capacidad de gastar el dinero que quisiera siempre y cuando tuviera una excusa razonable para gastarlo (o al menos una que sus padres consideraran razonable).

El diario de Bill le había cambiado mucho la forma de ver las cosas, desde el momento en que lo encontró junto a Dipper hasta ese momento: el lunes de la penúltima semana del verano. Los sueños eran lo más exhaustivo de todo. Despertaba con la piel ardiendo y la cabeza adolorida; las visiones eran terribles pero de algún modo escalofriante sabía que eran ciertas.

Miles de millones de historias sobre su familia, sobre los secretos que guardaban (que no precisamente eran para preservar la fortuna y el dinero). Bill se había metido en la cabeza de todos ellos, de todos los Northwest que algún día habitaron Gravity Falls. Y ella lo presenció todo: los pensamientos de resistencia, los gritos de agonía de muchos antepasados suyos que se hundían en un eco de oscuridad, volviéndose locos.

La última visión fue de su padre. Entendió porque siempre habían deseado que fuera tan obediente, así educaban a todos en su familia para que estuvieran dispuestos a servir al mal. Así que a final de cuentas, sí había maldad en el pueblo pero la culpa la tenía ese contacto entre su familia y Bill.

Se secó los ojos, respiro hondo y dejo su mente en blanco. Miró hacia el buró de la derecha, encontrándose con una foto que le hizo soportar todos esos sueños durante las pasadas semanas. En ella estaba su mejor amiga Mabel, que le dijo que tomara sólo las partes más importantes del diario, que ella era diferente a todos en su familia y que juntas… juntos (los tres) iban a poder derrotar a Bill de alguna manera. En el centro estaba ella y a su lado Dipper, que le hacía muecas a su hermana y cosquillas a ella.

Pacífica sabía que si el triángulo no la había poseído aún, se debía a ellos: porque el amor curaba, el amor reparaba el alma. Esa foto se había tomado un mes después de su regreso, cuando encontraron a Dipper en medio de la lluvia cuando se separó de Candy. El gusto le duró muy poco porque cuando vio su cara algo le pateó el estómago, entonces ella los había llevado a la mansión para atiborrarse de comida y ver una película en el cine privado. El resultado: una noche de muchas risas y la primera vez que Dipper le había rodeado los hombros en un abrazo.

-Sé lo de tus sueños – dijo él en un susurro muy cerca de su oído. – Te juro que las cosas se volverán más sencillas con el tiempo. Nosotros estaremos para ti. Promete que lo recordaras con cada pieza de ti.

Pacífica giró el rostro un poco, chocando sus miradas.

-Lo prometo – dijo en un suspiro. –Prometo llevarme este momento incluso cuando él me envíe a una muerte en vida segura.

* * *

DIPPER

Ella temblaba a la mitad del bosque, con gemas a su alrededor como si de pasto se tratase. Miles de puertas a su alrededor y él enfrente.

El vestido verde de fiesta le caía por los hombros porque había sido desgarrado, la falda larga tenía grandes aberturas por las que él podía notar sus piernas largas temblando, los zapatos no la aguatarían mucho tiempo. Las manos se hundían en su cabellera ligeramente ondulada.

-Vete, Dipper – le rugió ella. – Te haré daño. Eso es lo que hago con todos. Eso es para lo que nací.

-No seas estúpida – le gritó él, cerrando puertas. – Esto no es real.

-Pero lo es, de cierta forma estamos atrapados en mi mente, Dipp. Te haré daño. La verdad lastima y yo no quiero que sepas la verdad sobre mí. – ella se sentó en el suelo, derrotada.

-¿Por qué no quieres que te entienda? – ella negó con firmeza.

-No puedo decirlo.

-¿Por qué no, Pacífica? Me has dicho todos tus sueños, los he visto. Bill está en tu mente y la única con la fuerza de sacarlo eres tú. – se acercó unos pasos a ella pero con un gesto delicado, tembloroso lo rechazó.

-Mi fuerza depende de otra persona, ahora que Mabel está a salvo fuera de mi mente me siento un poco valiente. Necesito que salgas tú también. No puedo lastimarte.

-Estaré bien – le gruñó él. – Puedes hacerlo.

Ella le miró fijamente, su mirada era furiosa. Lo golpearía con algo, estaba seguro. Pero no. Sí le golpeó pero con palabras.

-Te quiero, Dipper. Más de lo que lo haría como un amigo. No puedo tenerte aquí, te lastimaré, la verdad de lo de Bill y todo esto. No quiero que me veas desmoronarme. No quiero. – las pequeñas lágrimas, brillantes como diamantes caían por su rostro blanquecino y pálido.

-No importa si me lastimas – dijo él. Con un nudo en la garganta que empezaba a doler. –Pacífica, te quiero. Las palabras sólo sangrarán y dolerán un momento, sólo en tu cabeza.

La chica alzó la vista, temerosa.

-Ven – dijo él extendiéndole la mano, su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando ella la tomo y se levantó junto a él. – Sostén mi mano, no estarás sola y nunca te dejaré ir.

Pacífica sonrío.

Tal vez Bill ya estaba perdido.

* * *

PACÍFICA

Cuando se despertó ya era muy tarde. El autobús debía de salir en unas cuantas horas pero ella seguía tendida en el suelo, la espalda le reclamó cuando trato de levantarse, no estaba acostumbrada a dormir en el bosque cuando tenía una cama de agua para ella sola en su habitación.

Se dio la vuelta encontrándolo ahí, su corazón se saltó un latido, podía jurarlo. Dipper la abrazaba por la cintura y sus labios descanzaban sobre su frente.

-Hora de regresar a casa – musito ella.

-El verano no pudo acabar justo ahora – gruño él, medio dormido y medio despierto. Ella sonrió. – Pero tengo algo por aquí para ti.

Su ahora novio se incorporó y le acarició el rostro un segundo antes de besarla en los labios fugazmente, o eso creyó porque cuando se separaron en su cuello colgaba una reliquia que pensó perdida.

Un collar de motivos plata, un guardapelo que le regalaron los gemelos a los dieciséis años y que había perdido en el bosque en una persecución anormal de ojos voladores. Dentro de él había una imagen de Dipper recostado sobre el pino más cercano a la cabaña del misterio, en la fotografía tenía el aspecto que más le gustaba: él gritando porque una broma le había estallado en la cara. Podía ver sus ojos, su boca en un grito mudo, los brazos agitándose.

Ella se rió ampliamente.

-Mabel lo encontró en el bosque, la fotografía fue idea mía. Supongo que si me sigues queriendo aún con esa fotografía tan idiota aún hay esperanza de que reciba un beso el próximo verano.

Ella le puso la gorra sobre la cabeza y lo golpeó.

-Estas bastante equivocado si piensas que esperaremos un año entero para vernos de nuevo. Nuestras universidades quedan a dos horas de distancia.

Dipper la abrazó y ella podía sentir el guardapelo en su pecho, a su novio dentro de él, en el lugar que le correspondía. Por una vez las cosas iban bien.

* * *

DIPPER

DIARIO NÚMERO 5

PÁGINA 78: Faltan dos semanas y no sé porque estoy escribiendo esto.

PAGINA 78 MÁS ABAJO: Faltan dos días y Mabel dice que se está volviendo loca, creo que yo también.

PÁGINA 79: El día ha llegado. Wendy acaba de venir a visitarme. Aún puedo notar las razones por las que quedé totalmente bajo sus pies cuando tenía doce ¿o eran trece años?

Dipper abrió el diario minutos antes de que se abriera la puerta, en ella había una foto de su último año en la universidad. Recordaba la fecha, por supuesto, recordaba el lugar y la persona con la que salía.

Pacífica y él estaban bajo una lámpara que iluminaba la calle número seis a media noche besándose. Su gemela había tomado la foto desde la ventana del edificio de enfrente, que era donde rentaban.

Recordaba que se había separado porque el teléfono de su novia timbró.

-¡Estoy en casa! – escuchó que decía su ahora esposa.

Y lo estaba. Ella estaba en casa.


End file.
